


L'ira funesta di Zeus

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Troy (2004)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody, Theatre
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vi siete chiesti perché non c'erano gli Dei in "Troy"? Ecco la risposta</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ira funesta di Zeus

_La Compagnia Wolfagang Petersen è lieta di presentarvi_

**L’ira funesta di Zeus**  
  
Ovvero _Perché gli Dei non hanno partecipato alla guerra di Troia_

Personaggi  
Zeus, Padre degli Dei  
Era, sua moglie  
Atena, Dea della Sapienza  
Ares, Dio della Guerra  
Afrodite, Dea della Bellezza  
Ermes, messaggero degli Dei  
Apollo, Dio del Sole  
  
L’azione si svolge sul Monte Olimpo  
  
Atto unico

 _Il sipario si apre su un’ampia sala, occupata da un tavolo al quale sono sedute le divinità, impegnate a parlare animatamente tra di loro. Zeus ed Era sono assisi sui due troni sul fondo della scena, rivolti verso gli spettatori. Sono gli unici in silenzio: lui tiene la testa appoggiata sul palmo della mano, con un’espressione annoiata sul volto, lei sta ferma e sembra arrabbiata_  
  
ZEUS: ( _sospira_ ) Non esistono più le mezze stagioni!  
ERA: ( _lo guarda accigliata_ ) Cosa intendi dire, mio caro?  
ZEUS: Lo vedi che primavera strana è questa? L’inverno non pare neanche finito: piove e fa freddo. I contadini si lamentano dei raccolti andati perduti e…  
ERA: ( _lo interrompe_ ) E tutto questo cosa c’entra in questo momento?  
ZEUS: È nostro dovere di Dei intervenire.  
ERA: Mio sposo, ci penseranno gli indovini a calmare gli animi. Basta la minaccia della collera divina e vedrai come staranno buoni per un po’! Se poi continuano, li mandiamo dall’oracolo.  
ZEUS: Sarà…  
ERA: Potresti concentrarti su cose più importanti?  
ATENA: ( _si alza in piedi e parla a voce alta_ ) La situazione è grave, la guerra è ormai imminente. Dobbiamo intervenire a favore dei Greci.  
ARES: Perché proprio di loro, amata sorella?  
ATENA: ( _con disprezzo_ ) Perché sono loro dalla parte della ragione. I Troiani sono degli infidi ladri.  
ARES: Ladri? A me Elena non sembrava tanto riluttante nel lasciare il marito… non so se mi spiego.  
ATENA: Adorato fratello, se tu cominciassi a usare il cervello, invece di pensare con un’altra parte del tuo corpo, vedresti che ho ragione!  
ARES: ( _ride_ ) E se tu cominciassi a usare una parte del tuo corpo, invece del cervello, forse ti divertiresti di più!  
ERA: Non è il momento di scherzare, figlio! Atena ha ragione: i Troiani si sono comportati in maniera indegna, anche se Elena era consenziente. D’altra parte, sapendo di chi è figlia…  
ZEUS: ( _sospira_ ) Il fatto che sia mia figlia non vuol dire niente, moglie amata.  
ERA: Vuol dire che è figlia di una donnaccia, invece! Anche se c’è un’altra colpevole in tutta questa vicenda… ( _guarda Afrodite_ )  
AFRODITE: ( _intenta a spazzolarsi i capelli biondi, non se ne accorge_ )  
ERA: ( _tossisce per attirare la sua attenzione_ )  
AFRODITE: ( _la ignora_ )  
ERA: Afrodite?  
AFRODITE: ( _idem_ )  
ERA: ( _urla_ ) Afrodite!  
AFRODITE: ( _la guarda, sbattendo le ciglia_ ) Sì?  
ERA: ( _si ricompone_ ) Stavamo parlando del tuo ruolo in questa storia.  
AFRODITE: Oh, ma io non ho fatto niente di male.  
ATENA: Ah no? Non sei stata tu a promettere Elena a Paride?  
AFRODITE: ( _felice_ ) Ma stanno così bene assieme! Non sono belli come me, certo, ma sono così carini!  
ERA: Lo hai fatto per vincere, brutta…  
ZEUS: ( _ad alta voce_ ) Ora basta! Non ha importanza come è cominciato, ma cosa fare per risolvere la situazione!  
ERMES: Padre, con chi dobbiamo schierarci? Con i Greci o con i Troiani?  
ATENA: ( _previene la risposta di Zeus_ ) Con i Greci, è ovvio!  
APOLLO: A dire il vero, sorella, i Greci sono avvantaggiati, avendo dalla loro parte Achille, l’eroe invincibile. Lo sanno tutti che sua madre lo ha immerso nel fiume Stige, tenendolo per un tallone, unico suo punto debole.  
ZEUS: Se Achille è invulnerabile, io sono una ninfa! Quella scema di Teti lo ha tenuto per un minuto buono in apnea in un ruscello di acqua fresca. Ancora un po’ e Achille sarebbe passato alla storia come l’eroe morto ancor prima di compiere una sola impresa!  
AFRODITE: Ma il punto debole di Achille non è Patroclo?  
ARES: ( _ride in maniera sguaiata_ ) Chi, la ragazzina travestita da guerriero?  
ATENA: ( _arrabbiata_ ) Achille e Patroclo sono solo cugini, chiaro! C-U-G-I-N-I!  
ERA: ( _annuisce_ ) Un guerriero che si rispetti non va a letto con un altro uomo, non è vero marito caro?  
ZEUS: Era, per favore…  
ERA: Vuoi raccontare a tutti cosa fai con Ganimede in camera? Gli insegni come servire a tavola?  
ZEUS: Ancora con questa storia? Ti ho già detto che il ragazzo mi tiene compagnia!  
ERA: In che modo?  
ZEUS: ( _imbarazzato_ ) Ehm… ma non stavamo parlando di altro?  
ERMES: Se i Greci hanno Achille, i Troiani hanno il valoroso Ettore.  
ARES: ( _annuisce_ ) Il miglior guerriero in circolazione.  
ATENA: ( _ironica_ ) Come il suo fratellino Paride!  
AFRODITE: Paride non è coraggioso… però è così bello!  
ZEUS: ( _la ignora_ )Per fortuna che Priamo è rimasto vedovo: dopo un figlio eroico e uno codardo, non so cosa poteva venire fuori. Conoscendo la sua irruenza sessuale, avrebbe potuto avere anche un centinaio di figli.  
ERA: ( _sarcastica_ ) Deve essere per questo che ti sta simpatico, mio sposo!  
ZEUS: ( _sospira di nuovo_ )  
ERMES: Però la colpa è anche di Agamennone che vuole comandare su tutta la Grecia.  
APOLLO: Sì, è sempre stato un amante della guerra.  
ARES: ( _risentito_ )E allora, che c’è di male, caro fratello? Solo perché non passa tutto il giorno a suonare la lira e a scrivere poesie come un effeminato, non è da condannare!  
APOLLO: Mi stai offendendo?  
ARES: Tu che ne dici?  
APOLLO: Zotico militare!  
ARES: Musicista da quattro soldi!  
ATENA: Smettetela, insomma!  
ARES: Zitta tu, zitella acida!  
ATENA: Cosa? Come osi parlarmi così!  
ARES: Lo sanno tutti che sei rimasta vergine perché nessuno ti ha voluta!  
AFRODITE: ( _ride_ )  
ATENA: ( _furiosa, prende la coppa e le tira addosso il vino_ )  
AFRODITE: ( _arrabbiata_ ) Come osi, megera! ( _le salta addosso e la prende per i capelli_ )  
  
( _Gli Dei cominciano a litigare tra di loro, offendendosi l’un l’altro. Perfino Era scende dal trono e si azzuffa con Afrodite. L’unico a restarne fuori è Zeus, che si tiene la testa tra le mani; quando ormai la situazione diventa insostenibile, scatta in piedi_ )  
  
ZEUS: Basta!  
  
( _Nella sala cade il silenzio; tutti lo guardano, intimoriti_ )  
  
ZEUS: ( _si alza in piedi_ ) Sono stufo di tutto questo caos, non vi sopporto più. Per questo ho preso una decisione: nessuno di voi – e quando dico nessuno, intendo proprio nessuno – prenderà parte alla guerra di Troia. Sono stato chiaro?  
ATENA: Ma, padre…  
ERA: Marito caro, noi siamo gli Dei…  
ARES: Dobbiamo intervenire!  
ZEUS: E invece non lo faremo. Il primo che disobbedisce ai miei ordini verrà spedito da Ade a dargli una mano con lo smistamento dei morti. Chiaro?  
CORO: Sì…  
ZEUS: Non ho sentito…  
CORO: Sì!  
ZEUS: Bene, ora vado a sbrigare alcune faccende. ( _si avvia verso l’uscita; prima di lasciare la sala, si volta a guardare i presenti_ ) Meglio così, dopotutto; conoscendovi, sareste capaci di far durare questa guerra dieci anni! ( _esce_ )  
  
( _cala il sipario_ )


End file.
